A Little Something Something
by AmyBot3000
Summary: Gail and Holly are a couple. Couples get smutty. This is smutty.


**A/N**: IT'S A SMUT-PLOSION.

Florence and The Machine - What The Water Gave Me

* * *

Gail thinks back to earlier in the evening, when they were still at the Penny and Holly's warm breath had fluttered over her ear as she asked her if she had a spare set of hand cuffs at home. She clenches at the memory, Holly had made them stay for another hour, her fingers tracing circles on her inner thigh the whole time, helping to work her up into the state she's in now.

She can feel the cool metal of the hand cuffs digging into her wrists as she pulls against them, the sensation causing her to moan out loud. She's never been particularly vocal during sex, but there's something in the way that Holly is dominating her that's causing these noises to come out of her. She's thankful then that Dov and Chris aren't in the apartment, because they haven't even started having sex yet, not really, and she's not sure she would be able to hold back even if they were here.

The brunettes lips are playing against her own and she can still taste the rum on her tongue. She's never submitted to anyone like this before, always made sure she was in control, but Holly has been making her realise she wasn't quite the person she thought in more than one way.

She lets out a groan when Holly pulls her lips away from their kiss, she's about to protest, but the words catch in her throat because the brunette is pulling a nipple between her teeth. Holly gives each breast equal treatment, pulling the nipple into her mouth before soothing it with wet kisses, her hand teasing the other slowly massaging and occasionally pinching. The attention stays focused on Gail's chest and she's about to say something, maybe, to try and make Holly move down her body, because she knows where this is going, she knows where Holly's lips and tongue will ultimately end up and just the thought of it causes a moan to tumble from her throat and her hips to thrust upwards.

The brunettes lips are back on hers again, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and another groan erupts from Gail's throat. Their eyes lock for a moment, Holly's lips hovering above hers as their breath mingles together, she can see the way Holly's eyes dilate when she rocks her hips upwards again, desperate for some friction to relieve the tension that's been building for what feels like hours. She almost says _finally_ out loud when Holly starts making her way down her body, knows from past experience that the brunette will drag it out longer if she knows how truly desperate she is at this moment. The wet trail Holly's tongue leaves behind when she licks over her navel causes a shiver to run through her as the cool air hits it, she can feel her back arching away from the bed, her hands pulling at the hand cuffs.

She feels Holly's smile against her inner thigh as she starts showering them with tiny kisses, only pausing briefly to hook her legs over her shoulders forcing them to drape over her back. More moans start to fall from her mouth as Holly's tongue trails right to the point she needs it before it retreats back to her thighs. She can't stop her hips from moving, desperately searching for the contact she needs. The sight of Holly between her legs isn't helping, her hair messy from where Gail's fingers had tangled in it before they'd been pinned to the headboard, so she closes her eyes and pushes her head back into the pillows.

The metal from the hand cuffs pinches at her wrists again, she wants nothing more than to just _force_ Holly where she needs her, but she knows that this is the point, giving complete control to Holly. She thinks maybe Holly is finally going to give in and just lick her clit already and her eyes snap open to watch, but her tongue just shifts from one thigh to the other, skirting around where she so obviously needs her. She doesn't want to beg, but she can't take it, her heels are digging into the brunettes back, but the torture doesn't relent.

"Holly, _please_", she hears the brunette laugh and say something about waiting for her to ask nicely, but she's not sure, because finally, she's relented and takes a sweeping lick from her entrance to her clit. It feels like all the muscles in her body relax simultaneously, finally feels like she can breathe again.

It's Holly's turn to moan too loudly then, Gail can hear her muttering about how wet she is, and really it shouldn't surprise her, because when has she not been ridiculously wet for Holly? The brunette starts repeating the patterns she was making on her breasts early, and there are going to be bruises around her wrists in the morning because every time her clit is sucked between the brunettes lips her back arches off the bed before collapsing down again when Holly releases it to soothe it with her tongue. She almost begs Holly to release her hands, because she wants nothing more than to entwine her fingers in that mess of dark hair and hold her close to where she_ needs_ her.

Holly's pace increases then, and she just _knows_ this isn't going to last much longer, and Holly seems to sense it as well because her fingers are starting to play with her entrance. Finally her fingers slip inside of her and it's the last thing she needs, her stomach muscles start to spasm, and she can feel her legs twitching as her orgasm starts to reach it's peak. Holly's eyes lock with hers and it surprises her then just how loud the "Oh God, yes!" that erupts from her throat is, how loud the moans are that tumble from her as the orgasm starts shooting through her in wave after wave. She has to close her eyes again, because watching Holly _watching_ her is too much for her body to handle.

The orgasm is slowly dying away, but Holly gives her no time to recover, her thumb has already replaced her tongue on her clit and she's kissing up her body. She desperately tries to meet her lips when her mouth is above hers again, moans when Holly's tongue slips into her mouth, she can still taste the rum from earlier, but now it's joined by the musky taste that's hers. The brunette pulls away and stares into her eyes, watches her face that she knows is contorting in pleasure with every twist of Holly's fingers, every motion that her thumb makes against her clit.

Her second orgasm is building embarrassingly quick, Holly's fingers haven't stopped their rhythm and she tries to understand how Holly can keep her arm moving at such a constant pace for so long. The feeling of absolute helplessness washes over her again when she tries to move her hands to grip onto Holly's back and she has to close her eyes at the intensity of Holly's gaze.

The movement of her hips starts to speed up, but Holly doesn't change her pace, it doesn't matter though, not really, because curse words are pouring from her mouth at shortening intervals and she can feel the muscles in her stomach contracting again. There's no big build up like the first time, it feels like she's chasing the peak and suddenly the waves are crashing through her, her back arching as each one reaches it's crest.

She hears the Holly fumbling for the keys to the cuffs on the bedside table, relishes in the feeling of her wrists being released. Holly's lips are tracing around her wrist then, soothing what she imagines is a deep red line around them, except she still has her eyes closed, her breathing still coming in pants as she tries to regain control of her breathing.

"So, enjoy being on the receiving end of the handcuffs for once officer", she finally opens her eyes and sees Holly leaning on her hand looking down on her.

"Hmmm yeah, I do that with everyone I arrest, I always did wonder why we got so many repeat offenders", there's a half smile on Holly's lips then and it's all she needs to propel her upwards, her body pushing the brunette until she's on her back.

They kiss slowly and Gail remembers those first couple of clumsy fumbles she had with Holly, the brunette had brought her to climax effortlessly each time, whilst all she could do was fumble against Holly's clit hoping she would cum. The third time they had sex she finally slipped two fingers inside of her, it was something she would never forget, that first feeling of Holly's hot slick warmth around her fingers. The most vivid memory she has is the first time she went down on Holly, the first time she really saw her, the first time she got to _taste_ her, the memory alone makes her moan out loud.

"Thinking of anything in particular?" Holly's breathing is almost a pant, Gail suspects that she's expecting a sarcastic reply.

Instead she drops her mouth to the underside of the brunettes jaw, trails kisses until she reaches her ear, pulling on the ear lobe gently, "I was thinking about the first time I went down on you".

It's Holly's turn to gasp then, and Gail can't help feeling smug as she watches her chest rise on a long inhale. She doesn't have the same patience as Holly, now that she's thought about what's between the brunettes legs she needs to be there.

She bites into the inside of Holly's thigh, the brunettes hands immediately tangle in her hair as she curses. Gail smiles when she pulls away, licking the wound to soothe it, it's a sex wound that only her and Holly can see. The sight of Holly catches her eyes then, and she can't stop the involuntary moan. She thinks seeing her in hand cuffs must have really done _something_ for the brunette, because she's never seen her so wet and swollen before, the thought that it was her that had worked her into this state, without really even doing anything but laying there and taking what ever Holly threw at her makes her own wetness grow again.

Holly's back arches when she takes her first lick and Gail doesn't think she's ever heard her moan so loudly before. She pushes her fingers into the brunette after a couple of licks around her clit, because judging by how hard her fingers are pulling at her hair this is going to be one of the quickest orgasms Holly has ever had.

It's only been a few minutes when she pulls Holly's clit between her lips to suck on it, but it must have been the last thing the brunette needed, because suddenly her walls are clenching at her fingers, desperately trying to hold them inside her as she cums. She tries to bring Holly down slowly, wants to prolong the feeling as long as possible for her.

The intensity of Holly's walls clenching starts to reduce, but it doesn't seem fair to leave her with only one orgasm, so she keeps flicking her tongue over the sensitive bud, keeps her fingers moving and curling to bring her to another peak. But then Holly's desperate voice interrupts her, "Gail, please, I need to feel you", and she could never deny _that _plea. She almost headbutts Holly then in her desperation to kiss the brunette. She's still moaning into the brunettes mouth at their tastes mingling together when Holly thrusts her fingers inside of her again.

Their movements are erratic, fingers are slipping in and out of each other, their hips desperately trying to find a pace. Gail can feel their bodies sliding against each other, feel their bare breasts and hard nipples pressing together. When she thinks that maybe it can't get any better Holy changes the angle of her hand causing her palm to press against her clit with each thrust.

She starts cumming first, the shock of it causes her own hand to change direction, causes Holly to cry out, "Oh yesss, Gail right there"

She can't concentrate the waves of her own orgasm are still pulsing through her, but she realises her fingers must be hitting Holly right _there_ inside her, hitting her most sensitive spot. Her orgasm is slowly ebbing away when Holly's walls finally grips around her fingers and she feels herself clench at the feel of it.

"Oh God Gail, I think we should drink rum more often", she's too spent for words, so lets out a short throaty laugh instead.

She's not sure how long they lay there, but eventually she rolls off Holly onto her back.

"Move your feet I'm cold", Gail lifts her legs and watches as Holly sits up and pulls the blanket over them both, her naked back causing her to lick her lips.

"Cold as fire, baby, hot as ice"

"Did you just quote Britney at me?", the brunette opens her arm, inviting Gail to move into her side.

"She's the Shakespear of our times"

She feels Holly kiss her hair, "You are actually insane"

* * *

**A/N**: That was a gift for everyone who took the time to read, follow, favourite and especially review You Are Insane... Contemplating sending this to Toast Girl so she'll just sleep with me already.


End file.
